A Comedy of Realities
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sequel to 'Life's 'Little' Problems' and set ten years down the road. The Ori are attacking Earth again and Kris must take her children, the O'Neill children and the Jackson children to safety in OUR reality. COMPLETE
1. Run, Run, Run as Fast as You Can

A/N: I'm _ba-ack_! I hope you guys like this next enstallment in the series - it took me a little longer to figure out what's happening now. Oh, this takes place ten years down the road from the last one. Bear with me, please.

* * *

"Raesha, get Isaac and Amy and meet me down at the Quantum Mirror. Can you do that for me?" Kristie asked her ten-year-old daughter fervently. 

Raesha nodded at her mother before going off to find her two five-year-old siblings: Isaac Nathaniel-Gray and Amy Maria. She knew where they would be – the SGC Nursery with the rest of the children that had to go through the Quantum Mirror in order to escape the impending attack.

Raesha calmed the growing fears of Isaac and Amy, telepathically, while she communicated that they should gather their things together. When she arrived at the nursery, her Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam's children: Jeremiah (ten), Julia (eight) and Joel (four) were still there, along with her Aunt Janet and Uncle Daniel's children: Hannah (ten), Stephan (seven), Felix (five), and Eva (one). Raesha nearly growled in frustration – they were supposed to already be down there!

"Come on!" she finally said, exasperated with the simple mindedness of Hannah and Jerry. She knew for a fact that their parents had told them to watch out for their siblings and get them to her mom. It still didn't make much sense to Raesha that her four older siblings were staying until the last group went through the Mirror. What did Aunt Sam hope to gain by that?

Soon all ten children were gathered around the Quantum Mirror, waiting for Kristie O'Connor to arrive with the last four children. As Raesha looked around at the other children, she realized that she was the only calm one in the bunch. Even Eva was fussy, she didn't know what was going on, but she was picking up on the heightened emotions of her siblings and cousins.

Jerry was trying his hardest to be a 'big boy' and hold the fear that his parents would die trying to save them, at bay. While Hannah kept on glancing at the door, hoping that her mother would arrive and rid all the fear from her heart and the minds of her sister and brothers. Julia kept her mind occupied by helping to keep Joel out of harm's way, as SF's flooded through the corridors, going about their work. Felix was sucking his thumb as he clutched a stuffed alien in his arms possessively, trying his hardest not to attract attention or get in anyone's way. It was going to be a long night.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kristie showed up with the last four of her children. Cosette immediately went to the control device for the mirror and started turning it to find an appropriate reality. Jacquie started gathering up the bags that the group would need to take with them while Mike and Elijah helped their mother guard the door.

The Ori had finally figured out how to attack Earth with ground troops. The only way to save the children was to take them to a different reality where the Ori hadn't attacked yet. It had been so long since the last attack – everyone had thought they were safe again. Then the ship had appeared on the outskirts of the Ida galaxy.

"Got one!" Cosette said confidently from her place near the Mirror. "No Ori ground troops and none in the vicinity of Earth as far as I can tell."

Kristie nodded to her daughters, "Good work. Now I want all of you to go through, I'll be right behind you."

There was little time for argument as the younger children were herded through the Mirror and fanned out to wait on the other side in the unknown but 'safe' reality. In the other reality, the Mirror seemed to be kept in a dark cave – not on Earth, apparently.

Kristie watched as Cosette and Jacquie went through the Mirror. She turned to her sons, "Go, I'll be right behind you." Mike didn't want to go, knowing he could help his mother fend off the Ori that were now coming through the Stargate, but Elijah forced him over to the Mirror and the two went through.

A blast from a Prior's staff hit Kristie as she watched her sons go through the Mirror. With a cry of pain she leapt toward the Mirror, her hand barely touching it, just enough to activate it, before she fell down. "Shut it off!" she shouted to Cosette (who had taken the control device with her when she had gone through) before passing out from the pain.

Raesha ran to her mother, Isaac and Amy not too far behind. The quads were too busy trying to keep the other children calm to do anything for their mom. It was only a few moments before Raesha was able to get the twins calm enough for them to reach out their combined powers (under Raesha's steady mind) and heal Kristie.

Kristie opened her eyes and looked up with a smile at her three youngest children. She loved them all so much, but it made it so hard for her when she found out that Raesha was so telepathic that she reminded Kristie of the Phoenix from _The X-Men_. She just hoped her daughter wouldn't suffer the tragedy that was the Phoenix. Her youngest children, fraternal twins, were healers by nature. They shared the telepathic bonding with the other children and their parents, but the majority of their power was healing – and it grew as they did.

"Okay, kids, let's go find the Stargate," Kristie said, taking Eva from Hannah, and one of the bags from Jerry. "Did you remember the GDO, Raesha?"

"Yea, Mom, it's right here," the girl said, handing the 'Garage Door Opener' to her mother with a smirk.

With a sigh Kristie took the small device, putting it on her wrist. "Just follow the yellow-brick road."

Soon the fourteen children and one mother were walking on a path in the forest when the sounds of an approach were heard. Kristie turned to Cosette and nodded once, mentally telling her to make them invisible (a nice side-effect of having power over the air).

"Carter, are you sure there's something worth while on this planet?" Mitchell asked as the four members of SG-1 came into view of the hidden group. Kristie's eyes went wide as she saw the four of them together.

_Okay, Cosette, take it off,_ Kristie told her daughter mentally. Soon four P-90's were trained on them as their forms became visible.

"Don't shoot," Kristie said, adjusting Eva so the wiggling child wouldn't drop out of her arms, "My name is Dr. Kristie O'Connor – I'm Jack O'Neill's niece. We're from a different reality."

Sam shared a look with Daniel and Teal'c before turning back to the woman standing before them with a large group of children. Mitchell nodded toward them, not moving the aim of his gun, "Who are they?"

Kristie smirked in a very O'Neill fashion, "Half are mine, three are Sam and Jack's, and four are Janet and Daniel's."

"_What_?" Sam cried at the same time as Daniel.

"Janet's dead!" Daniel said venomously, his enraged eyes meeting Kristie's calm green ones. She extended a tendril of her power into his mind to calm him down.

"In our reality she is very much alive."

* * *

A/N: Okay, the updates on this one are going to be a little slow, but they should be rather frequent (all I really have to do is write them, get them to my beta - who already has the next chapter - and wait to get them back). Please review. 


	2. Do You Know The Muffin Man?

A/N: I seemed to forget to tell you all that this story takes place in the show's reality, right after 'Morpheus' in Season Ten. Why? Because I can.

Oh, yeah, thank you all so much for the reviews. It really means a lot to me that you guys are sticking through this terribly long saga. When I started writing 'Jack's Family' I NEVER imagined it would grow to be this long!

* * *

"That's… not impossible, Daniel," Sam said as she lowered her gun slightly. "Which ones of you are mine?" she asked softly. 

Joel, Julia, and Jeremiah raised their hands before walking over to meet the woman who was the alternate version of their mother. Hannah looked at the man who looked so much like her father in expectation. She took Eva from Kristie's arms and walked over to Daniel with the baby, closely followed by Felix and Stephan.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. This is Stephan – he's seven; and this is Felix, he's five. This is Eva. She's one," Hannah handed the baby girl to her 'father' and watched as Daniel tried to balance the baby in one arm as he held the P-90 in his other protectively.

Kristie watched the introductions with a small smile on her face. Suddenly she remembered that she had to get back to the other reality. Before she could say goodbye, however, Amy tugged on her lab coat causing Kristie to bend down.

"Did we go back in time, Mommy? Auntie Sam's supposed to be a General," the little girl asked her mother with wide eyes.

Kristie smiled lovingly at her daughter, "No, sweetie, we didn't go back in time. We went to a different reality, remember?"

"Oh," the little girl said as understanding dawned on her. All of Kristie's children were exceptionally smart and gifted, but Amy especially so. "So this reality isn't as advanced as ours is. Okay, Mommy, I understand now."

Kristie grinned, "Good, Amy, then you can explain it to Auntie Sam and Uncle Teal'c."

Amy nodded seriously at her mother, "I can do that."

Mitchell spent this time studying the four oldest children. He guessed they were about thirteen, although they looked older than that, so he was assuming that Kristie wasn't more than in her mid-thirties and that she had given birth to them when she was around eighteen. Elijah winked at the man who was studying him and his siblings, letting a wisp of fire come out of his eye in a rather freaky demonstration of power.

Mike rolled his eyes and shot down the fire wisp with a small burst of water. Mitchell was enthralled and terrified at the same time.

"Elijah George-William! Michael Jacob-Daniel! Stop that right now!" Kristie said in a very 'I'm your mother and you shall do as I say' tone of voice as she rose to her feet. "You're scaring the poor man to death!"

The wind around them started to pick up as storm clouds suddenly appeared in the blue-sky overhead. Kristie turned her intense gaze on her daughters, "Samantha Cosette, let _go_ of the clouds right now."

Cosette sighed in exasperation, "You're no fun, Mom."

"Jacquie, don't even _think_ about making the trees talk or anything else to disturb the nature of this _beautiful_ planet," Kristie said as she felt her fourth child's power start to work it's 'magic'.

"_Mom_, I was just going to make the trees dance a little," Jacqueline whined, letting go of the string of power she had just grabbed onto moments before.

"I am _not_ above grounding all of you when this is all over and done with, kiddos," Kris said, pointing a finger at her four oldest children in a very 'mom' like move. "No more using _any_ of your powers unless there is absolutely no way around it, understood?"

"Yes, Mom," the quads said, each one of them looking chagrin at their misuse of the power they were born with. All of them knew what was at stake, including an unhealthy reliance on their gifts, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"That goes for the three of you, as well," Kristie said, turning her attention to her other children. "No telepathy in any form unless it's _absolutely_ needed and there's no way around it – for _all_ of you. Isaac, Amy, only when there's no other way around it do I want either of you using your powers. Understood?"

"Yes, Mommy," Jeff's children said softly, each hearing the commands reverberated in their minds as their mother reinforced them with a telepathic command.

Kristie bent down to pick up Isaac when she heard a gun being cocked behind her. "Who the hell are you?" Mitchell asked in a deadly voice. Faintly Kris could also hear Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel taking up offensive positions around her and the children.

Kris stood to her full height, looking Mitchell in the eye, seemingly heedless of the guns leveled directly at her. "I'm Jack O'Neill's niece, Kristina O'Connor. These are my children, Sam and Jack's children, and Janet and Daniel's children. We're from an alternate reality where the Ori have just landed ground troops on Earth. I brought the children here so they'd be safe while their parents fight for their survival. After they get settled here, I'll be going back to our reality to fight alongside the defenses of earth, the Tok'ra, the Free Jaffa Nation, and the Asgard."

"What are you?" Teal'c rumbled.

Kristie's gaze turned to meet Teal'c's dark eyes, "I am something known as an Elemental, akin to the tales of Mother Earth. There is only one of me in each reality, and from what I learned from Thor, only a handful of realities actually exist with me. My first four children represent each element: Michael has control of water; Elijah has control of fire; Cosette has control of the air; and Jacqueline has control of the earth and plants. Raesha is the strongest telepath in the history of the universe, as far as I know; and my two babies, Isaac and Amy, are healers – with the ability to mend _anything_ that's broken."

Sam's eyes flickered over to Daniel, who had not relinquished his hold on baby Eva when the standoff began. "What do you think, Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes found Kristie's, _I know you know what I am, Daniel. You know that I'm not really a threat to you. Please help me._ "I know that Jack has a niece named Kristina, who hasn't talked to him in a couple of years. I also know that when I look at Hannah I can see Janet in her eyes."

"Yeah, but can we trust _her_?" Mitchell said, motioning to Kris.

Kristie rolled her eyes, "For cryin' out loud!" She reached a tendril of her power out to the four of them, and told them telepathically; _If I had meant you harm of any sort you would all be dead by now. I'm a rather strong telepath and my children control the elements – what would stop me if I decided that you should all die?_

Sam lowered her gun, her clear blue eyes looking deeply into Kristie's forest green ones. She found nothing but truth and honesty in there. "I think we should take them back to Earth and find out more there."

"I concur, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said, his gun also lowered to his side.

"I think so, too," Daniel said, dropping his gun to hang lax on it's strap as he adjusted his hold on Eva.

"All right, then," Mitchell relented, "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Did I pique your interest? 


	3. Old McDonald Had a Dog

A/N: My sister just told me that I get pie tonight, so I'm in a VERY good mood. She's good at making pie.

Oh, and I hope you guys noticed that the chapter titles have nothing to do with what that chapter is about, but are in fact the first thing that came to my mind when I reread the chapters.

* * *

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" Walter said as General Landry rushed down the stairs into the control room. 

"What have we got, Chief?" Landry asked.

"It's SG-1, sir." Walter checked the code they used and said, "It looks like they're requesting permission to bring visitors with them, sir."

"Granted. Open the iris." Hank Landry pressed the intercom button and said, "Medical Team to the 'Gate room!" before rushing down to see exactly who the premier team would be bringing back with them.

What none of them were expecting to see was SG-1 coming back with a woman in her early thirties and _fourteen_ children.

Landry immediately recognized the woman in the lab coat as being Jack O'Neill's niece. But what was she doing _here_? Last he had heard she was living in Dublin, running the family's pub industry.

"SG-1, and guests, please report to the infirmary immediately," Landry ordered, his attention still on the thirty-two-year-old woman and the children surrounding her. He'd find out what he could in the infirmary.

* * *

"I'm telling you that I need to go _back_ to _my_ reality right now to help fight the Ori!" Kristie yelled at Dr. Lam and General Landry. 

"And I'm telling _you_ that right now you, and the children you brought here with you, are under quarantine until I can isolate the area in their blood that's giving them their gifts," Dr. Lam insisted.

Elijah walked up beside his mother's bed and rested his hand on her forearm, "Mom, it's okay. Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam know what they're doing. You completed the weapon in time. Everything's going to be fine."

Kris's tormented eyes met her son's, "I just can't stand the waiting, Elijah. Jeff's over there fighting on the front lines-"

"And he wouldn't let you fight if you were there, Mom," Jacquie said as she walked next to her brother, trying to calm her mother's anxiety.

"Besides, Mom, don't you want a chance to help this reality?" Cosette asked, coming along side her siblings with Mike close behind her. Raesha watched her four older siblings interact with their mother, envy growing in her heart. She was as much an O'Neill as any of them but for some reason Mother treated her so differently.

Kristie lowered her eyes, looking down at her engagement ring and wedding band and remembering the days when Jeff gave them to her. Finally, she nodded, "Okay. You can run your tests."

"Good, and I expect a full de-briefing from you after you've been released," General Landry told her in no uncertain terms.

"Yes, sir," Kris said in a small voice. It was amazing how much she missed her husband and the rest of her family when she had their look-a-likes so near. The Daniel in this reality had taken the Jackson children to his lab to get to know them a little better in the time he had with them. Even the Sam in this reality had taken the time to get to know 'her' three children before taking off to work on some project or other.

Dr. Lam sat down on a stool next to the mother and her children. "Raesha, Isaac, Amy, can you come here please?" Caroline Lam asked the three children playing in the corner of her infirmary. She wanted the whole family to answer some of her questions before she started on the individual cases.

Kristie noticed the lag in Raesha's step as she walked toward the already overcrowded bed. She knew what it was like to feel left out or neglected – it was a feeling she didn't really want any of her children to experience. It looked to her that she had some one-on-one mother-daughter time coming up just for Raesha. Out of the corner of Kris's eye she saw General Landry pat Dr. Lam on the back before making a hasty escape from his daughter's infirmary.

The thirty-two-year-old mother gathered her seven children around her, bringing Isaac up into her lap and Amy beside her on the bed, before cocking her head to one side at Dr. Lam. "Yes, Doctor?"

Caroline had met General Jack O'Neill a few times before and knew some of his mannerisms – this woman just looked so much like him it was almost eerie. She shook her head to get rid of the image before speaking. "Okay, let's start with the basics: I'm assuming that all these… supernatural traits, are genetic?"

"That's right," Raesha said. "It's the O'Neill blood in us, Uncle Jack always says. He just wants us to feel special." She looked at her siblings, noting the differences in each one of them before turning back to the doctor, "And we are special."

"Yes, you are," Caroline agreed. "Now, can you show me what each one of you can do?"

"NO," Kristie commanded her children before her four eldest could get any ideas into their heads. "I said _no_ powers unless absolutely necessary. _Tell_ her what you can do. There will be _no_ showing."

Cosette rolled her eyes, "You're no fun, Mom." Kristie just gazed coolly back at her daughter as if she'd heard that statement many times before. Dr. Lam was pretty sure that she had. "_Fine_, I'll go first. My name is Samantha Cosette and I can control the air. Happy now, Mother?"

"You don't know how much, Cosette," Kris said with a smile.

Jacquie (who wore her hair several inches longer than Cosette's to help prevent confusion) smirked at the banter between her twin and their mother. "My name is Jacqueline Rose. I have the power to control the earth and anything that comes out of it."

Elijah was next, "I'm Elijah, and I'm not telling you my middle name. But I will tell you that I can control fire."

"And I'm Michael. I can control water," the least vocal of the quads spoke last, choosing to hide behind his siblings.

Raesha looked at the doctor and cocked her head, seeing the confused expression on the woman's face. "Oh, come on – it's not that complicated!" the ten-year-old complained. "It's the four elements."

"Then, pray tell, what's _your_ power, Raesha?" Dr. Lam asked, a little peeved at the girl's attitude while at the same time perplexed by her vocabulary.

Raesha shrugged, "That's easy, I'm a telepath. A very strong one, too."

Caroline could feel her heart beat faster – this was so _not_ what she signed up for! She motioned toward the twins sitting half on Kris's lap, "And what about them?"

Kristie smiled, putting a loving hand on each five-year-old's head, "These are my two little healers. The Ancient gene is very strong in them, but it usually only manifests itself through healing."

"Oh, boy," Dr. Lam muttered, trying to regain her equilibrium. After a few moments of deep relaxing breaths she turned again to the woman and her children from an alternate reality, "And what can you do, Mrs. O'Connor?"

Kristie smirked, "That's _Doctor_ O'Connor, and I'm also a telepath, coupled with prophetic dreams, and every once in a while a vision."

Dr. Lam could only repeat her previous statement, "Oh, boy."

* * *

A/N: Did I confuse you yet? 


	4. Please Don't Eat The Daisies

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little shorter, but so many of you were just chomping at the bit wanting to find out how Jack would react! Oh, and I had to throw a curve ball at you guys.

I know in the A/N of chapter two it said that this takes place before 'Morpheus' but I changed that to say after - right before The Pegasus Project, from where this story will go AU in the shows reality.

* * *

"What's your doctorate in?" Caroline asked, making a note on her clipboard. 

"Engineering. I specialize in Asgard and Ancient technologies and reverse engineering of Goa'uld technology for the Tau'ri purposes," Kristie said, her face blank.

"And, in your reality, what's the status of the war with the Ori?"

"What war?" Raesha asked. "They're kicking our butts and the Ancients won't do a thing about it!"

"Raesha! You know that's not fair. They sent us Justin, remember? And they gave us the address for the weapon," Kristie chastised her daughter.

Dr. Lam's head shot up, "Who's Justin?"

"Our nanny/housekeeper," Isaac said with a toothy grin.

Caroline smiled at the young lad, "What's his last name?"

All seven children looked at their mother expectantly. Each of them had just called him 'Justin' since before they could remember – as far as they were concerned he didn't _have_ a last name.

Kristie cocked her head to one side, trying to remember what it was, "His full name is Justin Alexander Marx. But I thought this interview was about our DNA and powers."

"It is, but I'd also like to get a feel for what's different in your reality," Dr. Lam said.

"Well, in that case I'll sum it up for you: Janet Fraiser-Jackson is alive; the Stargate was revealed to the public thirteen years ago; the SGC has been in operation for twenty-three years; Jack O'Neill and Samantha O'Neill are joint-CO's of the SGC with the rank of Major General; the Goa'uld were defeated twelve years ago; and we've been fighting a losing battle with the Ori for the past eleven years," Kristie spouted off with venom in her voice that scared her younger children slightly.

Caroline's brown eyes found Kristie's green ones, compassion shining through and causing Kristie to look away in shame at her sharp tone. "I believe General Landry wanted a full debriefing."

"Dr. Lam!" one of the nurses rushed into the infirmary, "We have the results of the blood tests, ma'am."

"Good." Dr. Lam looked over the results and stopped when she came to Raesha's. She looked back up at the ten-year-old girl and her mother, wondering what the hell was going on inside her body at that moment.

"Dr. O'Connor… do you know the unique body chemistry that Raesha possesses?" Dr. Lam asked carefully as she set down the lab results.

"If you're talking about the mysterious fourth race's genetic profile in her DNA, then yes I do," Kristie said with a nod.

Caroline looked at the eight people in front of her, awe and fear her primary emotions. "Were you ever told what that fourth race was?"

"Thor said it wasn't in any of his databases," Raesha said, her eyes now revealing how frightened she was by her own genetic makeup.

"That may be true," Dr. Lam said with a curt nod, "But it's in ours."

* * *

"Jack, will you please calm down!" General Landry roared into the telephone that was being held an arm's length away from his ear to dull the shouting of the irate General on the other end. 

The shouting stopped and Hank put the phone closer to his ear again, "That's better, Jack. Now if you could kindly keep it at this volume so my ear drums don't explode I'll be eternally grateful."

"Sorry, Hank," Jack O'Neill said on the other end. "It's just… it's a lot to take in, you know? I mean, it isn't like I wouldn't like to have children with my wife, but with the way things are with the Ori right now… I just can't believe _our_ children from an alternate reality are here."

"Jack, there's something else." _Some_one_ else_, Hank amended in his mind.

"What is it, Hank?" the concern was evident in Jack's voice as he spoke to his long time friend and the current leader of the SGC.

"Do you have a niece named Kristina?"

"Yeah. Well, I _had_ a niece named Kristina," Jack amended, "She died in a car crash three years ago. Why?"

"She came through the Mirror, as well."

"WHAT?"

"No, wait," Hank said, "It gets better. She brought with her not only the three O'Neill children, but also four Jackson children and _seven_ children of her own. It seems that our reality is turning into a refugee camp for all the other realities."

"Hank?" Jack asked, sounding incredibly calm for a man who just found out that his dead niece was really alive in a different reality and had just come into _their_ reality.

"Yes, Jack?" Landry asked dubiously.

"Is the Odyssey in orbit yet, and if so are they set for that mission to the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Yes," Hank began to see where Jack was going with his inquiry. "They got into orbit about half an hour ago."

"Call up to Colonel Emerson and have him beam me to the SGC ASAP."

"Do you want me to tell any of our visitors that you're on your way?"

"No, they'll find out soon enough."

"Yes, sir. See you in ten."

* * *

A/N: Tell me truly, did any of you see half of that coming? Oh, yeah, and do you have any more guesses as to what the fourth race is inside Raesha? 


	5. POP Goes The Weasel

A/N: Sorry for the delay. This is now beta'ed and chapters like this are the reason I have a beta! Wonderful, wonderful beta that she is.

SG1

"What's the race?" Raesha asked eagerly, wanting to know more than anyone what was inside of her.

"First," said Kristie, like any concerned mother. "I want you to take the twins to the commissary and get something to eat. I know for a _fact_ that none of you has eaten anything more than a piece of fruit this morning," she instructed the quads.

"Yes, ma'am," they said, dejectedly as they led Isaac and Amy out of the infirmary and made their way through the familiar yet unknown halls of the SGC.

Kristie turned to Raesha, "Sit down."

Raesha, however, was predominantly O'Neill in her blood, "I'd rather stand."

"Fine. We're just finding out what race the mysterious DNA in your blood belongs to," Kristie said exasperatedly. Wordlessly Raesha sat down next to her mother.

Dr. Lam looked at mother and daughter and realized how similar the two were. This went beyond so much else – sure, Kristie was similar to her other six children, but Caroline was positive that all of them took after their fathers more than their mother. Raesha not only _looked_ like her mother, but they had the same personality and power. No wonder Raesha and Kristina were having a hard time connecting.

"When the unique DNA of Raesha came onto the screen in the results, we ran it against everything in our databases. The Atlantis expedition provided us with a few more DNA structures than we had before." Caroline looked up and met Raesha's eyes, "The first three specific patterns we found in your DNA were that of humans from Earth, the Ancients, and one that I'm not very sure of."

"That would be the Elementals. Thor altered my genetic structure when I was young and the result was the creation of a new race – Elementals," Kristie explained to the doctor.

"What's the fourth pattern?" Raesha asked, wanting to know the secret no one had been able to crack for the past ten years of her life.

Caroline's face was a mask that neither could read, as she raged a war of fear inside her heart, "The fourth DNA pattern is that of a race called the Wraith."

SG1

Colonel Emerson beamed General O'Neill into General Landry's office, per Landry's request. When Jack got there, Hank greeted him politely.

"Good to see you, too, Hank. Do you know where I can find Carter?"

"I think she took your kids to the commissary," Hank said.

"_My_ kids?" Jack asked, his mind reeling at the possibility.

"You're kids from the alternate reality, O'Neill," Landry said with a small smile at his boss's uncomfortable reaction to the 'slip' of words.

Jack glared at him before nodding, "Then I'll be in the commissary if you need me."

The General walked to the elevator, passing several airmen on the way that gave him smiles of welcome and some of pity (they were the few who knew that three of the children SG-1 had brought back were his). When the elevator doors opened, it revealed Daniel and four children, the oldest of which was ten, and the youngest one.

Jack nodded to his friend as he got into the car, "Daniel."

"Jack," the archeologist said, readjusting his hold on Eva, who was reaching out for her 'Uncle Jack'.

"Care to introduce us?" Jack asked comically as took the squirming Eva from Daniel's restrictive arms.

The ten-year-old girl giggled. Jack was sure he could see ol' Doc Fraiser looking out through her eyes, "That's Eva – she's one. And in our reality you're her favorite uncle: she really likes to play with the stars on your dress blues."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Ah. And you would be?"

"I'm Hannah."

"I'm Stephan," the little boy trying to hide behind his big sister said quietly.

"Hi, Stephan," Jack replied with a smirk that let the seven-year-old boy know that he wasn't going to bite his head off. Jack felt someone tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and came face to face with a little boy even smaller than Stephan. "Hi. What's your name?"

"I'm Felix." It took all of Jack's willpower not to laugh at the name the boy's parents – who he knew to be alternate versions of Janet and Daniel – gave him.

Daniel watched the interaction between Jack and the children carefully, thinking about how wonderful it would be if Jack and Sam had children of their own someday.

Soon the two men and four children arrived at the SGC commissary, to find Sam and the Alternate O'Neill children eating lunch with four teens Jack assumed to be the children of his niece in the other reality and a little boy and girl who Jack guessed were also Kristina's children. He shifted his grip on Eva and handed her to Hannah, who was more than willing to take the baby.

One of the teenage girls saw Jack and Daniel walking over to them and stood up, coming to a perfect salute. She was soon followed by her twin sister and both of their brothers. It was all done in such precision that Jack had to wonder if the alternate him had taught them that.

"At ease," he said in his best CO voice when they were within hearing. In perfect unison the four transferred into parade rest position. Jack tried very hard not to laugh. "No, really, sit down."

Sam smiled warmly at Jack as Daniel went with Hannah and Stephan to go get some food, leaving Felix and Eva, whom Sam had taken into her arms upon their arrival at the table, with the group already assembled at the table. "Hi," Sam said with a grin. "Have you met the kids yet?"

"Uh, no," Jack said, a little unsure that he wanted to after what he just witnessed.

"Well, then," Sam said, her smile growing wider as she realized how much fun introducing all of them would be, "Kids, why don't you tell him your names?"

"Cosette O'Connor."

"Jacqueline O'Connor."

"Michael O'Connor."

"Elijah O'Connor." He nodded to his two little siblings, "And the runts are Isaac and Amy – they're five, and the four of us are fourteen next month."

Jeremiah took up the introductions when he saw the alternate version of his father look at him oddly. He knew he looked almost identical to his older brother, Charlie, but that didn't make it any easier to explain who he was. "I'm Jeremiah O'Neill, but everyone calls me Jerry."

"You look just like…" Jack trailed off, not sure he could finish the sentence without choking up.

Jerry nodded, "I know. Aunt Sarah always said it was like a miracle – to be able to see her little boy alive again through me."

The general nodded wordlessly, unsure how he felt knowing that his ex-wife was an active part in the lives of his children, even if it was in an alternate reality.

The eight-year-old sitting next to Jerry continued, "I'm Julia O'Neill and I'm eight."

Jack smiled, "You look like your mother, Julia."

She nodded with a self satisfied smirk, "Thor and Lya always say so every time they visit."

Once again he felt someone tugging on his clothing. Jack looked down and came face to face with a little boy with the same O'Neill eyes as the other two children, "I'm Joel O'Neill and my daddy always says that I look just like my Grandpa Charlie."

Jack thought back to the picture he had of his father when he was a boy. It was true; Joel was a spitting image of the man. "He's right," Jack said.

As he spoke to Joel, Daniel came up with Hannah, bearing food for the younger children and themselves. A few minutes into the meal, Mike looked up and cocked his head to one side. Soon his three siblings looked up and bore the same concerned expression that he did.

Jack looked behind him, to see what had attracted their attention and noticed the woman in her early thirties standing there with a ten-year-old girl at her side, tears running down both their faces. His heart stopped for a moment as he realized that he was looking at his niece, Kristina, who had been dead in his reality for nearly three years.

SG1

A/N: If you're confused please raise your left hand, use your right hand (located over the device known as a mouse) to click on the little button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen. When the dialogue box pops up write down what you were confused about and ask for clarification.


	6. Ring Around The Rosie

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the support and reviews for this story. It really means a lot to me that so many of you have stuck through this all the way from "Jack's Family"! _

Kristie watched the man who looked exactly like her uncle did when she first arrived on his doorstep thirteen years before. Part of her wanted to think that it was him and run into his arms to be held, just like she did when she was a little girl. But the bigger part of her knew that it wasn't him and that it was just a man who looked and acted a lot like he did in her reality.

"Come on, Mom," Raesha said through the tears that streamed down her face, "Let's get some cake and go see how everyone else is doing."

"Okay, sweetie, Chocolate or white?"

Raesha thought for a minute before voicing her dessert of choice, "Green Jell-O."

Kristie smiled, "Okay, then. Go get you're Jell-O, I'll get my cake and we'll meet up at the table."

"Sounds great."

Soon they both joined the swelling group at the table that actually consisted of three smaller tables pushed together. Raesha sat down in between Cosette and Jacquie while Kristie and Jack had a stare off.

"Hi," the mother of seven said to the man before her.

"Hello," Jack responded shakily. "Is that cake?"

Kristie smirked in a manner the members of SG-1 recognized as an O'Neill trademark. "Yep, it is, Jack." She handed him one of the two pieces she held, "I figured you hadn't gotten a piece yet and the Sergeant at the counter said it was the last one."

The tension left Jack's body as quickly as it had come. This woman was so similar to his niece, but the last conversation Jack had had with Kristina had been an argument and her final words to him were "I wish you'd just die and leave me alone!" He hoped he'd find a way to get past those words with the help of this woman.

"She loved you a lot more than she could ever let you know," Kristie said plainly as she sat down next to her children.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked, trying to figure out how she had known that the _her_ in this reality was dead.

"Because this reality is almost exactly the same as the one we come from – thirteen years ago." It was Raesha who answered, however, not her mother. "Because you're my Uncle Jack, but sixteen years ago you had a falling out with my mom and she was in a car crash. In our reality she survived, in this one she obviously didn't."

"Raesha, be nice," Kristie told her daughter in a firm tone of voice. "Just because you're upset about what Dr. Lam told us doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else."

The ten-year-old (who acted around sixteen or twenty) turned her temper onto her mother, "Mom, I know you're _just_ as upset about it as I am. They tampered with me while you were _pregnant_. Who knows what they did to the twins!"

"You father wouldn't let me near any remotely dangerous situation when I was pregnant with them," Kristie tried to explain. "I was the most protected woman on the planet while I was pregnant with the twins. My pregnancy with you was different and _you_ know that, Raesha."

The adults from that reality watched the display with concern. None of them really knew what was going on, but they knew it was important.

"Was it different because Thor was monitoring it, Mother? Or was it because of your fight with Khalek?"

"That's not fair, Raesha," Kristie said, her eyes wide and imploring. "The entire galaxy was at risk with him alive. You _know_ it was the only way that I had of knowing he would be gone for good."

Raesha looked down; part of her did know that, but another part of her also knew that in those first few months when her mother was pregnant with her Kristie was terribly lax in protecting her child. "Was it a necessary part of the plan to get thrown into a wall?"

"_Hey_." Kristie grabbed Raesha's chin and made her daughter look at her, "Justin gave you back to me. After I woke up I couldn't _feel_ you any more, Raesha. By all rights and purposes I shouldn't even have known I was pregnant. But guess what? I _did_ know, and Justin was able to save you before you were even two months in my womb. _That's_ what made your telepathy so strong, Rae. Do you really think I wouldn't do it all over again if it meant that I got _you_?"

Raesha closed her eyes, the tears threatening to escape were too much for her to bear. _Mommy_, she said telepathically. Kristie gathered her daughter up into her arms, conscious and yet uncaring of the many eyes turned toward them.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Kristie to look up. It was Dr. Lam, who was standing just a few feet away from the table. "Dr. O'Connor? May I speak with you?"

"What is it?" Kristie asked, her tone clearly illustrating that she didn't appreciate the interruption, not relinquishing her hold on her daughter.

"I, uh, noticed something interesting in the results of your blood test," Dr. Lam looked around nervously at the people now watching her intently.

"What?" Kristie asked, wondering why the poor woman seemed so nervous.

"I'm not sure it's something you want broadcast to the whole base," Caroline finally said after a few minutes of nervous silence and shuffling of feet.

Kristie looked around the commissary, noting the many heads that turned back to their tables at Dr. Lam's comment. "Don't you all have _jobs_ to do?" she asked patronizingly. "The world doesn't save itself, you know!"

The numerous airmen and scientists scurried off to their various labs and offices to find something to do. With a well trained fake smile on her face, Kristie turned back to Dr. Lam; "Now, what was wrong with my results?"

Deciding to bite the bullet, Caroline simply said, "You're pregnant."

_A/N: Any words of advice? Funny phrases? Interesting anicdotes that you care to share with the class? I'm accepting everything BUT flames - constructive criticism is okay, though._


	7. Humpty Dumpty Sat on a Wall

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry this chapter took so long getting up._

Kristie cocked her head at Caroline, "That's it? I just emptied the commissary for _that_? I already knew _that_!"

"You did?" Daniel asked curiously. "How? I mean you're not even showing yet."

Kris rolled her eyes at the archeologist with a sigh, "I may be only a month along, but I've known for three weeks. It's why they sent me through the Mirror and not just Camilla or Justin."

"Who are Camilla and Justin?" Jack asked, feeling very out of the loop. It wasn't a feeling that he liked.

"Our nannies," the O'Connor children chorused together.

Kristie watched in silence as her children interacted with the people who reminded her so much of a time in the past when she had led a screwed up life. Unconscious of her actions, she began to twist her engagement ring. She smiled softly, remembering how simple things had seemed back when Jeff had given it to her.

Two SF's walked toward the table. Kristie's eyes grew wide as she realized that she knew both of them. "Excuse me, General O'Neill? The guest rooms you requested for our visitors are ready, sir," one of the SF's said respectfully.

Kris was bristling under her skin, and her territorial mood was transmitting itself subconsciously to her children – _all_ of them. The other children were the only ones who noticed the change, but that didn't stop them from acting like they didn't – they were all pretty used to the O'Connor children acting strangely.

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Howardson." He turned his attention to his now stony niece, "Did you guys want to settle in, Kristie?"

"Sure," Kristie said, rising from her seat in a very domineering manner. Part of her knew that her actions were unnecessary and that this was not the man who had raped her and fathered her first four children. But that was a very small part of her, and the terrified part of her that loathed Todd Howardson with all of her soul quickly crushed it out of existence. This trip just kept getting better and better.

"O'Connor, Howardson, please escort my niece and her children to the VIP rooms," Jack said, barely even registering that Kristie's children (and even Kristie herself) shared the same surname as one of the guards. He did, however, notice that Kristie and her children were incredibly on edge around the two guards Landry had assigned for them. Jack didn't know why, and at the moment he didn't really care – he remembered Kristie, and he knew she could take care of herself.

"Yes, sir," both men responded immediately, their eyes on the children that stood up with their mother. Todd thought she looked similar to his old girlfriend, but she'd been dead for three years, and this woman was much too old to be her. Jeff O'Connor, on the other hand, was busy studying how much the younger children resembled his mother and siblings when they were little. It was a little eerie.

The group was standing outside the new rooms for the visitors when Jeff's thoughts were interrupted by Kristie, "You know, Jeff, I'm surprised that you haven't noticed that all of my children and I share your last name."

Jeff glanced back at the woman talking to him, "I noticed. I just didn't want to say anything in case my assumption was wrong."

Kristie looked at him, "You're only half wrong. In our reality we're married – twelve and a half years."

Todd and Jeff stepped closer to the group 'til they were standing directly in front of the mother and her children. It was O'Connor who asked the obvious question, "But your oldest children are almost fourteen?"

Kristie nodded, "You're not their father. They were conceived out of wedlock and without love," her eyes landed on her four oldest children as she reinforced her next words mentally, "But they're loved so much now – after I married our version of you."

Jacquie cocked her head at the two men, watching them turn over this new information in their minds. Her long, chestnut brown hair fell loosely around her shoulders as she watched their faces carefully. After a few minutes of pregnant silence, Todd looked up and met her eyes. In her eyes he could see the truth, and it frightened him too much for any words to express.

Jeff handed Kristie a swipe card, "This will get you into any of these three rooms that you're staying in and the commissary – no where else. Come on, Todd, we've got work to get back to."

Todd nodded mutely, following his friend down the corridor and out of sight of the captivating woman and her children.

Kristie opened one of the doors and shuffled her female children inside, "I'll be back in a few minutes to tuck you in, okay, Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Okay, Mommy… Mommy? That man looked like Daddy."

"Remember how I said that we went to a different reality, honey?" Kris asked her youngest girl. Amy nodded, having already been thinking about it when she brought up the subject. "Well, in this reality, that man is the _counterpart_ of your daddy."

"Oh, okay."

Soon Kris was in the second room, putting Isaac to bed. Mike and Elijah watched their mother carefully, both now wondering about their conception. It was a touchy subject, so neither had brought it up before, but now seemed as good a time as any to get the answer from their mother.

When her three youngest children were sleeping peacefully, Kris took her four oldest into her room and closed the door. She knew what they wanted to know, she just wasn't sure how to tell them.

"Mom," Cosette started. Even from an early age she had been the spokesperson for the quads, "We all know that Uncle Todd's our real father. But what we don't know is how that happened."

Kristie sighed, her hand unconsciously traveling to cover her stomach. She looked at her four miracles and smiled sadly, "When I was in high school, I was friends with your Aunt Melanie. In our senior year I went to her birthday party. I was dancing with her brother, Todd, and everything was fine."

Her smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, "He slipped something into my soda that caused me to lose my memory of the rest of the night. I found out two weeks later that I was pregnant with you."

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a blare from the klaxons and the familiar announcement of, "Unscheduled off world activation!"

_A/N: Ooohhh! You should all review and find out what's on the other side of the 'Gate! ... Mostly just review. _


	8. Fe! Fi! Fo! Fum!

"What's the situation?" Kristie asked as she and the quads rushed into the Control room.

Sam looked up at them fervently as she tried to stop whatever was happening, "The Ori are attacking the Stargate directly."

Kristie sent out a tendril of her telepathy through the wormhole. "Open the iris," she said, her eyes closed, concentrating on the task at hand.

"What? Why?"

Cosette and Jacquie also had their eyes closed, in the same manner as their mother, but it was Elijah who answered her, "We can stop them from attacking Earth once and for all if you open the iris – if you keep it closed they'll win." His brown eyes implored Sam to trust them as he pleaded with her mentally, _Please, Aunt Sam, we can beat this if you trust us._

"Open the iris," Sam said, not taking her eyes off Elijah. "You had better be right."

Elijah smirked in a very O'Neill like fashion, "Have no doubt about that."

The iris opened and Vala's genetically enhanced daughter, Adria, came through with about half a dozen Priors flanking her. Kristie nodded slightly to Cosette and soon the five of them were floating down the stairwell into the 'Gate room.

When they were in the corridor right outside the 'Gate room, Kristie silently told her children to wait outside; Mike shook his head, "No. We're going in with you."

Their determination coursed through Kristie's body and she knew there was no way she could change their minds. After a moment, she nodded, and the SF opened the door.

Kristie walked into the room with an air of… divinity that was only added to by her children flanking her. Adria cocked her head at the five, her mind seeking out to probe theirs. She was quite surprised at the defenses raised to prevent her or her Priors from reading them.

"Surprised?" Elijah asked, smirking, letting his fire flow through him and grow in strength. His eyes literally glowed with the heat within him, causing the Priors to cower back in fear. Who was this, so blessed by the Ori that their fire burned through him?

"Orici, you know the ones that you serve are not gods," Kristie said, her hair beginning to blow with the breeze that was Cosette's power coming out to play. "Why play games?"

Adria's eyes burned with anger, "These are not _games_. The Ori _are_ gods, Unknown One. You play by unfair rules."

"The Ori play by _unfair rules_, Adria!" Kristie bellowed back. "One refuses to worship them and they are murdered. How is that _fair_? The Ancients _never_ interfered with our people and _never_ murdered us! I will only ask you this once: _Why are you here_?"

"For my _mother_," Adria said, her voice low, and her eyes boring into Kristie's in a battle of wills. It was a battle Adria was losing, and she knew it. "I'm here to save her soul while there is still time."

Jacquie's face was full of compassion, "Let us save _your_ souls while there is still time, Adria. You and your Priors serve false gods, carrying out their works because they have more power than any one being should possess. You will not gain ascension, Priors of the Ori, you will gain nothing but death."

"You lie!" one of the Priors shouted, aiming his staff at the young girl. It suddenly flew out of his hand, along with the staffs of the five other Priors.

All six of them flew straight over to Cosette, falling down at her feet. Her eyes challenged each of them, "Don't try to pick them up – fire and water are dangerous enemies to have."

Kristie turned her attention back to Adria, "Now, you will leave this planet and not come back in _any_ form. All planets protected by the Jaffa and the Tauri are _no longer_ areas to increase your movement's size. Leave now, and live. Or I _will_ let my children do with you whatever they wish."

While the Priors were now wary of this woman and her four children, Adria was still confident that she could handle them. "No," she said, her voice full of the confidence and determination that would both prove to be her downfall.

Kristie had created the illusion of a brick wall between her children and the Priors, only allowing their power to breach that wall when necessary. It was Elijah who first realized that the wall was down, and let his power snake through, surrounding the Priors and Adria with fire. "Let Adria through," Kristie muttered under her breath, knowing that their enemies would hear her, along with her children.

"I will not leave my followers," Adria boomed, in a very commanding voice that left little to chance. Those watching the fight from the cameras in the control room were shocked at what Kristie and her children were capable of doing.

Cosette cocked her head to one side, joining hands with her sister. Their eyes were turning into spheres of green and white threads, laced together. "Yes, you will," they said eerily in unison with each other, their joined powers snaking out and grabbing her body in a cocoon of vines and lifting her above the fire. She floated over to where the girls stood, to the left of their mother, their attention solely focused on keeping her in place and blocking all of her mental advances. It was a battle of wills, and the will of Adria was only half hearted.

Mike and Elijah finished off the Priors, leaving nothing left of them that a good paint job couldn't fix. Kristie had spent her time during the battle guiding her children's powers, strengthening them, and making sure that nothing could get at her stomach, where her eighth child lay growing.

It was only a few minutes before the battle was over, Adria was sapped of her power for the moment, and everyone was safe. For the moment.

Kristie looked at her two daughters, pride and love shining through her face as she said, "Disconnect from the cocoon, and let her drop."

The girls did as instructed. Adria lay on the floor, her eyes glaring at Kristie, silently wondering who the hell this woman was.

Kristie knelt beside the genetically enhanced woman and cocked her head to one side, "Orici, you now have a choice. I can help you – the rest of the people here can help you to learn the truth that you have blinded yourself to. Or, I can kill you. I doubt very much that your mother wants to see you dead." Her truthful eyes bored into Adria's fear filled orbs.

"Help me," the young woman finally whispered her voice hoarse. "Who are you?"

Kristie's eyes turned sad, aware that the whole base was now wondering the same question, "My children and I are of a new race, known as the Elementals."

Adria shook her head, "That's impossible. The prophecies about the Elemental make claim of an Asgard modified human with the Ancient gene strong in their veins. Whose children were first created out of violence and then through love. You cannot be the one."

Kristie stood up, coming to her full height of five feet, ten inches. "I am the one, Adria. Thor was my constant companion and teacher while I was growing up. The children you see here today are the Elements embodied – created in an act of violence that The Keeper used for good."

The quads looked at each other in confusion. They knew that their mother was talking about them… but to say they were created in violence? That could only mean one thing. Anger started to boil in their hearts, not at their mother, but at their biological father. They could faintly remember their third birthday when he had shown up at the SGC and begged to be a part of their lives.

They vowed to show him that he was wrong to assume that they would simply roll over and forget what their conception was once they had found out.

_A/N: Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review. That is how many reviews I must have before updating with the next chapter. Tell me how your day has been._


	9. Mother Goose

Kristie gazed at her children as she watched them eat after their extensive use of power only minutes before. Using their gifts had always been tiring – and exhilarating. Their appetites were akin to Teal'c's after having used their powers.

"I'm sorry that I never told you," Kris said when they were all finished with their 'snacks'. "I knew it would effect how you all viewed Todd, and I didn't want to put that pressure on you. He's a different person than he was back then."

"You know what Uncle Jack always says, Mom?" Jacquie asked, her eyes full of hurt and anger, " 'Men can try to change, but the essence of their character never does.' I can't believe you let that man back into your life – _our_ lives, after what he did to you."

Kris shook her head, her eyes remaining fixed on her daughter's brown ones, "It wasn't something I had much of a _choice_ in, Jacqueline. You four are some of the _best_ things that ever happened to me and I wouldn't give you up for the world." Her forest green eyes traveled to look into the faces of all of her children, "If it means that I have to live with the fact that I was raped, and that I'll never forget what happened that night – so be it. Because I was pregnant with you guys, I was welcomed into the SGC before it went public; I met Jeff and fell in love; I've helped so many people since I've been there. The good times in my life so greatly outnumbered the bad. I came to terms with what he did to me years ago. Now it's time for all of you to do the same."

"I'm not sure we can, Mom," Jacquie said, her eyes tearing up.

"Can you try? For me?" Kristie implored.

One by one the four nodded their consent to _try_ and accept the knowledge that they were the results of that particular brand of violence, but that didn't mean that they had to forgive their 'father' entirely.

"Thank you. Now, come on, it's time for bed – we can talk more in the morning."

---

"So, did you guys find the weapon that Merlin made?" Daniel asked Kristie a few days later over coffee in his lab.

Kristie nodded, "Yeah, but it's taking longer than we thought it would to calibrate and recharge the power source."

"Do you, by any chance, remember the address?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Kris chuckled, taking a piece of paper from him and a pen, "I only remember three of the coordinates, but when you take your little trip to Atlantis in a couple of weeks you'll find your answers."

"What? We're not even planning a trip to Atlantis," Daniel said, shocked.

Kris's assured eyes met Daniel's, "You will."

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"A couple days after we leave to go home."

"How do you know?"

"I'm psychic, Daniel."

"Oh."

Before their conversation could continue any further, the klaxons blared, indicating an unscheduled off world activation. The two doctors got up and ran to the control room to find the rest of the original and current SG-1 already there.

"It' the Beta Site, General," Walter said, reading the information on the screen before him, "They're requesting admission for some visitors."

"Granted. Open the iris, Walter," Landry said with a nod.

The iris opened and soon Kristie was rushing down to the 'Gate room to be enveloped in the arms of her husband. "Hi," Jeff whispered into his wife's hair as she just held onto him with love. "Miss me?"

Kristie just nodded into his shoulder without saying a word. She opened a pathway between her mind and his to let him _feel_ just how much she had missed him. They had discovered early on in their marriage that opening a telepathic connection was the best way to understand the other and avoid arguments.

Jack O'Neill walked down to the 'Gate room with the rest of his old team, wanting to see the people who were them in Kristie's reality. He noticed himself, standing very close to the alternate Sam, the ring on her finger was extremely practical and the sparkle evident from across the room. _I wonder if she's allowed to wear that at work_, he thought.

"Hey, Kristie, where're the kids?" the older Jack asked his niece in a loud voice. He wasn't answered by Kristie herself, but rather by the arrival of the children he was yelling for. He grinned and knelt down as Joel came running to him, followed closely by Julia and Jeremiah. "Hey, guys."

"Daddy," Joel said, giving him a bone crushing hug along with his sister and brother.

"We missed you," Jerry said before untangling himself from his father's arms and rushing over to his mother.

"Mommy, guess what?" Jerry said as he gave his mother a fierce hug which she gladly reciprocated with equal force.

"What?" Sam asked, her eyes taking in the younger version of herself and everyone else, along with many shocked expressions before turning back to her oldest child.

"The Ori attacked and Kristie and the quads saved Earth! Just like they do at home!"

Sam raised her eyebrows, looking at her niece, "They did, did they?"

"Yep!"

Kris looked up at her aunt sheepishly from the arms of her husband, "I really was just there for the ride and to keep the kids in check. It wasn't that bad, Sam."

"The baby?" Jeff asked, praying with all his might that his unborn child was okay.

Kristie nodded, "The baby's fine. Everyone's fine."

Jack (the younger) clapped his hands together, "Good, then, let's talk."


	10. And Bingo Was His NameO

"So?… How are things?" the younger Jack (whom we shall refer to as 'Jack' henceforth) asked as they all settled down around the briefing room.

The older Jack (whom shall be referred to as 'O'Neill') looked at his young counterpart innocently as he lifted Joel to sit in his lap, "Oh, not bad. We just spent the last three months defeating the Ori… The Ancients finally helped us out in these last two weeks."

The younger Daniel (who shall be called 'Daniel') looked up at that, "What? That's impossible, they've only been here five days."

Young Sam (whom we shall call 'Sam') shook her head at her friend, (read and come back) "No it's not, Daniel. Remember when they first came and Kristie had to explain it to Amy that our reality is at a different place in time than theirs? It's perfectly plausible that they've experienced three months when we've only experienced a few days."

Older Sam (called Sammie, for the purpose of this scene) (ditto) looked at Sam with a smirk on her face, "Yeah, I thought so, too. So, Kristie, care to explain Jerry's comment from earlier?"

Kristie looked down, like a chastised child, "I'm invoking my right not to incriminate myself."

Jeff snorted, "You really need to stop watching those cop shows, hun."

Kristie's head shot up, a mischievous grin on her face as she turned to her husband and, "Would you prefer I go back to watching _Wormhole Extreme_ on DVD again?"

Jeff groaned as the adults from their reality shouted, "Good God, no!" much to the amusement of their younger counterparts.

Kris snickered as she picked up Isaac and set him in Jeff's lap (the lad had been trying to get there for the past five minutes), "Then don't complain about my watching _Law and Order_ – at least those actors actually know _how_ to act. As for what happened with Adria, that was _not_ my fault. I let the kids take reign. Most of the time, anyway."

O'Neill eyed her warily, "So no one's hurt? The baby?"

Raesha snorted at her uncle, "Well, at the end of the day there were six dead Priors and Adria had her ego severely beaten, but no one was hurt on our side."

Sammie looked at her niece carefully, "How do you know that, Rae?"

The ten-year-old shrugged, "I was helping them. Took me a while to get Elijah and Jacquie to calm down after the whole thing was over, though."

O'Neill nodded, along with Jeff as the younger man said, "I can accept that."

"Where's Uncle Teal'c?" Cosette asked as she walked into the briefing room with her twin sister and their brothers behind her.

The older Daniel (called 'Danny' for the purpose of this exercise) looked up with a smile at his nieces and nephews as he bounced Eva on one knee and Felix on the other, "He's at Dakara with Ry'ac, Ka'ryn, Ishta, and the kids. Oh, Ad'isa said to tell you 'hi'. He's missed talking to you guys."

Teal'c (the only one there) turned to look at Danny, "Who is this Ad'isa?"

It was O'Neill who answered, "You're son. He's eleven years old now."

"Who is the child's mother?"

"Ishta. You guys got married after you found out she was pregnant."

Sammie shook her head ruefully as she said, "I _still_ think someone spiked that water. Both Walter _and_ Siler found out that their wives were pregnant around the same time as everyone else."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Danny took over the narration, "Well, we found out Kris was pregnant with Raesha three weeks before finding out that Sam, Janet and Ishta were all pregnant. One month later we found out that Camilla was pregnant – but she miscarried in the second month. Janet thought that something was in the water."

Sam was adamantly shaking her head, "I _can't_ get pregnant… well, I _can_, but I can't carry to term."

"Would you like to?" Kris asked, looking at the younger version of the woman who was like a mother to her in so many ways.

"What?" Sam asked, unsure she had heard correctly.

Kris's green eyes met Jack's brown ones, "Amy and Isaac can make you whole, if that's what the two of you want."

Sam smiled, happy tears coming to her eyes as she thought about being able to carry Jack O'Neill's child within her. It would be the greatest gift anyone could ever give her. She nodded once before Isaac and Amy slid off their father's lap and walked over to the woman who looked almost identical to their Auntie Sam. Amy took Jack's hand in one of hers and Sam's hand in the other, creating a link between the two as Isaac took Sam's other hand in both of his. The link wasn't really necessary, but it made the twins feel stronger as they channeled their powers.

It felt like a warm, bright light was flooding through her body, fixing the little things that were wrong with it, and healing the things that needed to be healed. Scar tissue that had formed in her uterus as a result of her mother's desire for a less troublesome pregnancy vanished, leaving in its stead a whole, healthy uterus.

Jack felt the same light flow inside him, repairing little things and bringing him closer to Sam.

The rest of the group watched, those from that realty in awe, as it took the twins only a few minutes to fix what had been broken for years. Then it was time to say goodbye.

The goodbyes were the hardest for Daniel as he watched an older version of himself pick up Eva with one arm, dropping his other hand so Felix could hold on to it as they walked through the Stargate. Hannah smiled warmly at Daniel before walking up and giving him a big hug that only a ten-year-old would have the courage and strength to bestow. She pulled down his head and whispered in his ear, "Be happy. I know my mother's dead in this reality, but Vala's very much alive." She stepped back and smiled at his bewilderment before hurrying through the gate after her father.

All too soon the visitors who had created such an impact were gone, leaving behind a reality all the better for their having been there.


	11. And Then They Started Living

Kristie looked out at the Stargate from the Control Room, her rounded belly reminding the techs that she was pregnant – and the most important person to ever step through their halls. Her eyes glassed over as she pondered the device in front of her, the one that had changed her life so long ago.

It was hard for her to imagine what her life would have been like without the Stargate Program, Thor, or even Uncle Jack and Sam. She was a completely different person than she'd been fourteen years ago, when she'd first shown up on Jack's doorstep, pregnant and with nowhere to go. He'd taken her in, given her a place to stay and a new path to lead in life. Somehow, she felt she could never repay him for that and everything else he'd done for her.

Her hand aimlessly wandered over her stomach, causing the unborn baby inside to kick at her palm. What was she going to do now that all previous threats had been eliminated and Earth could now, seemingly, live on in peace?

She knew what Jack was going to do: run for the White House and try to create a whole new perspective on the office of the presidency. She wished him the best of luck in that endeavor, but it wasn't for her.

Jeff was now a Lt. Colonel, making his way up the ranks because of his own abilities and _not_ his wife's or his children's. He had made sure of that before accepting either of his promotions since marrying Kristie. The Powers that Be wanted to send him to head off another colony, and it was up to Kristie if they went.

Was that really what she wanted? To be the head of a colony of humans on the edge of the galaxy? Why not? They could create a beautiful place full of love, and a safe haven for both children and adults. All those not wanted by their own kind, and home worlds. Could she live with that? Could she content herself with raising her children on a foreign planet with foreign people?

She thought she could. That's why she sent a tendril of her power out to find her husband and tell her he could accept the command with her blessing.

Sure, there were many things about Earth that she would miss – like the internet. But the important things she was taking with her: her family; her children. Chocolate. And those people who would be staying on Earth could be visited frequently as she got on with her life and her marriage to the wonderful man who'd fathered four of her wonderful children.

Okay, so they had their moments, but all in all, Kristie was pretty pleased with the way she had raised her children and was continuing to raise them. The job wasn't done, and there would probably be many different things they would have to go to counseling for when they had grown up; but you can't be the first of a brand new race without having _some_ baggage that needs dealt with.

She heard someone come up behind her and turned just in time to see Raesha stop, two feet away from her standing in the doorway. The girl silently asked her mother if she could join her, and was rather surprised to see the warm, loving smile that answered her question.

Raesha stood next to her mother, their arms wrapped around each other as they silently discussed everything and nothing at the same time. This was the one thing Kristie had never been able to do with her other children, and the one thing that managed to save her relationship with the wonderful daughter she had in her arms.

Perhaps it was all just a comedy that the gods decided would be fun to watch. Perhaps there was no point to it all. Perhaps the sky was fuchsia on the planet they were going to. Perhaps…

"I'm tired of 'perhaps's," Kristie whispered, her head falling to rest on top of her daughter's, "Let's just trust in the Keeper of the Stars to show us what to do, and live our lives to the best of our ability."

Raesha nodded, "It's just like what Oma told Uncle Daniel all those years ago."

"What's that?"

"The universe is so vast, and we are so infinitely small. In the end there is only one thing we can control: whether we are good or evil."

Kris smiled slightly, tightening her arms around her daughter. "And which have you decided on, Raesha?"

Raesha didn't move her head from her mother's shoulder throughout their conversation, "Good."

The two fell into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the technicians typing away on the computers as they ran seemingly endless diagnostics on the Stargate and the computers set up to control it.

"What are we going to do now, Mama?" Raesha asked as they started to walk back to the Nursery to pick up the twins before heading home.

"What do you mean?"

Raesha shrugged, "I mean, now that the universe is safe and everything, what are you and Dad going to do?"

Kris smiled, pulling her daughter closer as they stepped into the elevator, "Start living, of course. Now that the fate of the universe is out of our hands, we can get down to the really fun stuff."

"Like what?" Raesha asked, her grin relaying how silly she thought her mother was acting at the moment. The elevator car rose higher into the mountain, bringing them closer and closer to the surface.

Now it was Kristie's turn to shrug, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll write a book. A Greek tragedy… or maybe a comedy."

Raesha rolled her eyes at her mother, "You can't write a Greek comedy, Mom. We're not Greek."

Kristie waved off the comment with a flippant, "That's just a minor technicality."

"Okay. Then, what shall you call this Greek comedy of yours?"

Kristie pretended to think for a few moments, refusing to answer Raesha until the elevator came to a halt on the floor of the SGC Nursery, "_A Comedy of the Stargate: What Everyone Wanted to Know But Was Too Afraid to Ask._"

Fin


End file.
